Sticky Notes
by Snowkitty12
Summary: Inspired by my Geography teacher sticking sticky notes on people's backs during class    Usuk, hinted other pairings.


England's emerald eyes were staring at the sticky notes infront of him. They lay there innocently, the yellow pages flat and in pristine condition. His eyes darted about the room, everyone else didn't seem to mind them, well except Italy. He was busy drawing on them and giggling to himself.

The reason why they were there? Well, America decided to spice things up and give them all free sticky notes.

England's eyes fell onto them again, to his left was Canada and to his right was France. The French bastard. However Canada was to engrossed in what was being said and France was watching him intently. Next to Canada at the top, or bottom, of the table was America, the one who supplied these... these things.

On the super powers right was Russia and after him China. The long haired nation looked a little scared sat next to him but didn't dare say otherwise.

Naturally Japan, Italy and Germany were all next to eachother, Germany being next to France, once again and the top or bottom depending on how you saw it. Japan was seated next to China and was just watching as America spoke... Wait... What was he saying anyway?

The island nation shook his head and looked at Italy, the one sat inbetween them. As usual he was not paying any attention and enjoying himself.

The blond haired nation's eyes focused on Italy's drawing and ever so quietly he reached his hand out and grabbed his notes. Quick as a flash he threw them onto his lap and checked his surroundings. No one had noticed, smirking to himself the former pirate pulled one off and smirked deviously.

A plan was hatching in England's mind, it was childish he admitted that, but by God he wanted to do this.

France never even felt it. England had placed a note on him. He lent back checking his handy work, he felt pleased with himself, once again his eyes were drawn to the sticky notes. He bit the inside of his lip but never the less he wrote more insults and stuck all of them on France's back.

By the time he had finished, the long blond had quite a lot of words on his back. Some including,

pervert, bastard, Frenchie and his personal favourite wanker.

At once he noticed the amber eyes settled on him, he looked up to met them. Italy was sniggering to himself and that's when England felt his lips curve into a smile too.

He motioned for him to look under the table. The Italian got the message and lent back lightly so he could see carpet.

The Briton knocked his pen on the floor, not one eye moved from America's presentation. He bent down to pick it up but not before scrawling a message onto his postic notes and sliding them across to Italy.

It skiddded perfectly into the Italian's vision and a delicious smirk flittered across his face. He gave a slight nod to England before kicking the notes back so England could continue his assult on France.

Moving his notes to his lap he began to recall what Romano had always said about his friends.

"Potato Bastard" hit him straight away. Scribbling it down he placed it on the German's back. Now Germany was normally very alert but seen as how it was Italy he didn't feel threatened when the other leaned in a little closer.

England followed Italy's movements and grinned as he noticed the flash of yellow.

The Italian turned to Japan and thought, shrugging he wrote, "Quiet Boy" and once that was on, he drew a big heart and wrote YAOI! He gently placed that on the others back aswell. Personally he was amazed at how no-one seemed to notice there little game.

Soon enough, one of them was going to notice so they were forced to stop, but it didn't prevent them from throwing knowing glances at the other. France moved and the rustle of the notes made England freeze... Would he notice?

"What the hell man!" America yelled at the Russian, making him jump.

"It'll never work, maybe you should just pay Yao and be done, da~"

"Shut up, ya commie!"

"Capitalist!" Russia screamed right back.

All at once England saw and opening and took it, he sucked in a deep breath and screeched,

"America! Russia!"

Both froze and looked at England, he had been docile all through the meeting and they weren't expecting his sudden out burst.

"I've given you plenty of chances but this has gone on long enough."

America was about to interrupt when England stared him down,

"America sit where Canada is, and Canada, please take my place." The Canadian nodded, grateful to be remembered and slid into England's chair.

England continued,

"If you too can't be trusted to sit next to one another, then I'll just have to seperate you."

America glared but did as he was told, England stared icily back, as he walked past the idiot, he slapped him rather forcefully on the back,

"Behave!" He hissed.

The American just started to sulk and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. Little did he know, that slap landed the super power a sticky note to the back, it served him right, leaving these abominations here. He smirked and began to draw.

He had doodled a little pig and through the middle of it was, 'captalist pig.'

He turned to Russia,

"Can you please get along for the next," he looked at his watch, "Hour?"

Russia started to kol but England merely sighed and sat down.

Italy jumped up suddenly,

"Vee~ Japan, Japan!" he called shaking his arm,

"What is it Italy-kun?"

"Can I swap places with you, please?"

Japan nodded and happily moved over for the Italian to sit next to China.

England gave Italy a sly smile to which grinned and started drawing on his sticky notes again.

It was 10 minutes later, when England started to stick sticky notes on his next victims.

Russia, had gained a fancy commie and big bear on his spine. England knew they weren't insulting but Russia remind him of a big bear...

Then with a small smile he wrote down, "Big Softie," complete with a little heart.

He turned to America and had much more insults,

Idiot, Lanky, Oblivious, Vindictive, Enthusiastic, Yankee, Obnoxious and USA with a little heart were currently placed on his back, in that order, carefully he removed his other insults and stuck them under the table, leaving those eight on resting peacefully on America's back.

To anyone else it was just a random string of insults, but if you took the first letter of each word, it spelt,

"I love you."

Italy was having fun with China, he'd wrote Pedo, Panda and even draw one and many others. But he like his first one, "Girl," he'd taken time and care over that one, it had hearts and flowers complete with sparkle stars.

He smiled as stuck it on.

5 minutes before they left, and therefore, 5 minutes before everyone found out.

Italy smiled and relaxed for the last few minutes while England tried to calm himself.

To everyone else the last few minutes sped by, but to England and Italy they were the longest ever, they sat sharing secretive looks in an attempt to pass the time.

At last the meeting was over and almost immediately Russia was noticed with notes on his back,

"Aiyah! Ivan, there are sticky notes on your back."

"Huh?" The tallest nation said confusedly.

"I'll get them, aru."

One by one, China pulled them off laughing at some while frowning at others, but the one he held onto the most was, "Big Softie."

Ivan was stared at them, drinking in the words.

"Da~ Softie?"

Ivan had snatched it right out of Yao's hands. A small blush crept on the others face but he hid it well, scooping up the sticky notes he put all of them in the bin. Except the one Yao had, he pocketed that one when no one was looking.

Ivan chuckled to himself as China turned around and the Italian's curly font was written on his back.

"Yao, seems like you have some too."

"Aiyah!" He cried yanking them off, "I'm not a girl, aru!"

Italy had gone over to England now and the pair we're giggling like school girls. China made a noise of appreciation at the Panda drawing,

"Wow, this is really good. I think I might keep this one," China cradle the picture close to him, "It look's just like him..."

Russia just smiled, "Come on Yao, let's go."

"Alright, aru. Thanks for the Panda," he called as he ran after Ivan.

Clearing his throat Germany mumbled, "Kiku, you have some notes on your back too,"

The short black haired nation smiled, "Italy-kun?"

"Most likely," the other responded peeling them off, he stopped at one in particular,

"Kiku... What is yaoi?"

Said nation blushed furiously, "I - I'll be leaving now," he gathered all the notes and threw them in the bin, not bothering to say good bye properly.

"Ohonhonhon~" France laughed, "Ludwig, it appears you have some too, from a certain Italian."

Germany sighed, and began removing them, "Honestly Italy, this is a bit childish."

However the Italian couldn't speak from laughing so much, naturally this set England off and they were using the other to keep themselves up right,

"Nice one Italy," England said between breaths.

"What the-"

Germany immediately screwed up the note blushing a little, "Italy! That's not proper converstion material and it's certainly not something we put on someone's back."

"Why Germany, it fits you prefectly," France said smoothly.

"Shut up!" Germany defended, "It's not like you're any better."

With that he ripped off the various insults on the French man's back, reading them out loud for effect,

"Ponce, git, wanker, pervert, sadist, rapist,"

France merely shrugged, "Ah yes, the relationship between me and the black sheep of Europe-"

"I told you not to call me that!" England yelled,

"- Has always been a rocky one," France concluded, glowering at England.

The other couldn't take it anymore and burst into, yet more, fits laughter. Germany hid himself a small smile and declared,

"Italia, let's go we have training tomorrow."

"Aww... Okay boss..." Italy whined following after the blue eyed nation.

France glanced at Canada's back and pulled two notes off,

"Cutie and maple, perfect words for you."

Canada blushed, "Come on Mattheu, let's go."

America and England were left.

"There's some on my back isn't there."

England's smile was all that he needed to know he war right. He quickly stripped himself of the offending notes.

"Aww, Arthur, there's not many nice things are there?"

Arthur smiled, "To the untrained eye, but..." he trailed off rearranging the notes so they stretched down the table.

"The first letter of evey word."

It took America a few seconds for it to sink in.

"I love you," he read aloud.

Arthur kissed him on the cheek, "I love you too, Alfred."


End file.
